


Diving Titans

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written post 400 IM results @ the Olympics. Needlessly to say, I was feeling a bit. . .iffy about the results. <br/>I own nothing but my ideas; no infringement intended.  Post</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diving Titans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written post 400 IM results @ the Olympics. Needlessly to say, I was feeling a bit. . .iffy about the results.   
> I own nothing but my ideas; no infringement intended. Post

The showdown. The event everyone was talking about. Michael should have been pumped, should have felt better, but something was off. Mike couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he wasn't feeling it. Not today. He was having a really hard time getting himself motivated to even get out of his bed and get ready for prelims. He wanted to crawl back under the covers and go back to sleep, snuggle up and wake up tomorrow. Of course, Bob wouldn't allow that, he needed to go race. So, out of bed he got, grumbling the whole way through his morning. 

 

Standing on the blocks, he looked down at the water. He was reminded how much he hated the feeling of diving into the cold water. Doing his pre-dive routine, Mike looked down at the water after perching on the block, as ready as he'd ever be. 

 

His results had been not at all what he had wanted and it had felt awful. Nothing had hurt as much as that prelim and never had a race felt so wrong. There was a thought nipping at the back of his mind as to why it felt wrong, but he pushed it out of the way. He couldn't let feelings or emotions get in the way. He just, had to get into that final and make it work, he had too. 

 

\- - - 

From in the shadows, he'd watched Ryan's prelim, chewing his lip as he did so. As much as Mike hated to admit it, he wanted Ryan to always get what he wanted, he really did. 

 

Once more though, he pushed all of those nice, caring thoughts towards Ryan out of the way, knowing he had to get a medal. He had too. 

 

\- - -   
Finals came and he was in the 8th lane. 8th! Ryan was in 3, he couldn't really watch him that far away, he was going to have to just, go for it and do what he thought. In the ready room, Michael kept himself as far away from Ryan as possible, as engrossed in his music as he could. Now was not the time for him to have anything to do with Ryan - he had to keep himself as far from him as he could, or he knew what would happen. He couldn't give in now, no, he couldn't. 

 

\- - - - 

 

All through the race, Michael drove hard, pushing himself, pushing, pushing, but it wasn't enough. Fourth. Fucking fourth. He was less than pleased with his time and results. But Ryan, he was, beaming, he had that smile on his face that Michael always wanted too see on that perfectly tanned face. He always wanted to be the reason to put it there too, but not like this. This wasn't at all how he was planning on giving Ryan that smile. No, not at all. 

 

\- - - 

 

Waiting in the shadows once more, Mike waited for Ryan, then jumped when he had the opportunity. He was walking by, a smile still on his face, when Mike pounced, pushing him back against the wall in the shadow of the hall. **"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby."** Smiling, completely serious, he pushed Ryan against the wall, bodies pressed against one another as he gave him a kiss as if his life depended on it. 

 

Ryan smiled for a moment, but it fell quickly, his eyes darting towards Mike, mouth moving to speak, but was silenced by Mike's lips. Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around Michael, wanting to apologize or something. Fourth. . . for Michael was. . . bad. Mike knew Ryan was going to say something, he gave him a silencing look, and pulled him by the hands off towards the dorms. **"I'm going to show you just how fucking much I love you."** Michael whispered his words in Ryan's eyes, hand slipping down to squeeze at that perfect ass as he drug him to where he wanted him. Ryan got a chill down his spine, a smile on his face as he enjoyed the play. **"Will you punish me for taking away your medal?"** With a sneaky grin, he looked up at Mike, hoping he'd punish him. 

**"You better fucking believe it, Baby."**  
\- - - - 

FIN

I don't really know where this came from.


End file.
